Appetite For Destruction
by wereleopard
Summary: Ianto thought that he and Steve could concentrate on each other. Things never turn out the way you want. Especially not when you get surprise visitors. This is a sequel to Avenger's Assistant. It is also SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Appetite for Destruction

Pairing: Ianto Jones/Steve Rogers

Rating: let's go for FRAO

Spoilers: All of Torchwood, and Avenger's and all the other Marvel films Captain America etc.

Disclaimer: All of Torchwood, and Avenger's and all the other Marvel films Captain America etc.

Summary: Ianto thought that he and Steve could concentrate on each other. Things never turn out the way you want. Especially not when you get surprise visitors. This is a sequel to Avenger's Assistant. It is also SLASH.

Feedback: Yes please you can find me on MSN, twitter or Facebook page all under wereleopard58

N/B for Bobbie happy belated birthday. Hope you like it. Sorry for the short chapter, but I knew how I wanted it to go.

Chapter One

It had only been about a month since Jack had left. Ianto was glad that he had, things were still tense between them. He truly did hope that one day they could become friends. Jack was a tremendously important part of his past. If it wasn't for him, Ianto wouldn't be the man he was now, and he certainly wouldn't be with Steve Rogers. Tosh couldn't help laughing when they had gone out for dinner one night. Her best friend was dating Captain America. Ianto went from a time traveller to the perfect all American hero. She found that highly amusing.

Ianto had practically moved in with Steve. His apartment was closer to, well everything, including the best coffee shop. After being frozen for so long, S.H.I.E.L.D had definitely tried to make Steve comfortable. It was a great place to live in. Tosh had been staying with him. What looked like would happen is that she would take over his apartment, and he would move in with Steve completely. It was almost that way now. It wouldn't take much, and it was something they had talked about. Steve had said with his lifestyle now, and with what had happened in his past he didn't want to wait. You never knew what tomorrow was going to bring, and in their cases it could be anything from a cold, to aliens attacking again.

Ianto could see his point, and to be honest he didn't want to hold back either. He had done that with Jack and looked at what had happened there. Their relationship had fallen apart. Jack could never define what they had. He also wanted everything, with that attitude he had ended up with nothing. The life he was leading now, Ianto was going to make the most of it. He has a fabulous boyfriend, and two remarkable best friends. He also has a job that involved helping heroes to protect the Earth. Ianto just grinned. He knew that his life was just incredible. Ianto had a lovely relaxing day planned. He had to do a little shopping to be ready for Steve. Their plans were based around being in bed together.

XXXXX

Thor stood and glared his muscular arms across his chest. His face contorted in anger.

'You're kidding me?' Nick stared at him.

'No, Loki has managed to escape and has used one of his passages to come to Earth.' Thor explained again.

'Well I guess it won't be long until we see something from him.' Bruce sighed; he wasn't looking forward to meeting up again.

'He does love the limelight.' Tony grinned at them all. 'As long as he leaves Stark Tower alone, it was a bitch to fix after the last fight.'

Steve stared at Tony for a moment longer before he grabbed his cell. 'I'll call Ianto and let him know what is going on.'

XXXXX

Ianto turned down the side street, there was a shop that stocked some superb coffee blends. He had become friends with the owner, and actually had started to create unique blends for the shop. It seemed that he had a gift. Ianto chuckled at that. He knew he had a gift with coffee making with just the way people reacted with one mouthful.

Suddenly he was grabbed and shoved against the wall. Ianto looked up into a pair of unearthly green eyes. A metal weapon touched at his heart. Then a shock ran through his body, and he own free will was locked at the back of his mind.

The cell in Ianto's pocket started to ring. A hand reached in and pulled it out.

XXXXX

Steve's face paled as he pulled the cell away.

'What is it? Is Ianto alright?' Natasha asked. She knew he had been calling Ianto.

'That wasn't Ianto. Loki has him.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

You can find me on Twitter and Facebook as wereleopard58

Chapter Two

Natasha stood and watched as Steve destroyed another punching bag. He bent down and picked another one, clicked it onto the hook and started again.

'We will get him back.'

Steve turned to look at her. 'He's been through so much, when will it be too much?' He hated that Ianto had been dragged into something that had involved him.

'From what Ianto has told me he went through a lot at Torchwood as well, he's not a man that breaks easily.' She wanted to get him back as well. Ianto was her best friend, someone who treated her as a friend, not as someone to be feared, an assassin.

'Yeah and looked what happened, he left.' Steve gave the bag a vicious punch and watched as the innards flew in all directions.

Natasha walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'He left because of Jack. No other reason. If that immortal idiot had treated Ianto right, he would still be there. Ianto won't blame you, or us. The person we all have to blame is Loki.'

'She's right. Ianto loves you.' Tosh walked in, Clint was right behind her.

'Ianto will need us when we get him back. I know what it feels like when Loki has you under his spell. We will get him back, and Loki will pay.' Clint looked at Steve and he hoped he got through to the other man.

'We'll get him back, if Loki wants a coffee making Welshman, he can find his own. I told Ianto his coffee skills would get him into trouble someday.' Tony Stark walked and then stopped suddenly. 'We'd better get him back quickly?'

'Why is that Stark?' Fury asked as he joined them.

'Everyone who works here getting caffeine withdrawal, it's going to be hell. I think in the future we should just lock him up here. His skills are a precious commodity.'

Steve couldn't help but laugh. He was going to tell Ianto everything Tony had just said. The two men looked at each other and nodded, they had come a long way from their first meeting.

XXXXX

Loki grinned in the mirror. It was time to cause a little mischief, to have some fun and for that he would need Ianto.

'Ianto.' Loki called out as he turned.

'Yes sir, what do you need?' Ianto asked politely.

'Come with me, we have a call to make.' Loki walked out knowing that Ianto would be right behind him.

XXXXX

Steve stood next to Fury as they continued their search for Ianto and Loki. For a man who liked being the centre of attention he had remained low-key. They couldn't find either man anywhere.

'Sir, you need to see this.' Maria Hill called from one of the computers.

Natasha, Thor, and Tony came to stand next to Steve so they could watch whatever footage had been found.

'Hello, as you can see I am not that easy to get rid of, isn't that right dear brother?' Loki smirked at Thor.

'Brother do not do this again. Give back the man, and come with me to Asgard. I will speak to father on your behest.'

'You want me to come back and grovel.' Loki sneered. 'I should be king, not a lowly subject who has to follow others. I will not go with you brother.'

'Let Ianto go.' Steve stepped forward.

'Ahhh yes Ianto.' Loki turned away from the screen and spoke to the side. 'Ianto, come here.'

Steve's hands balled into fists as Ianto came into view.

'You wanted me sir?' Ianto asked politely. Steve's heart broke as he watched his lover.

'I might keep this one. He definitely knows how to treat a superior being, and he is very handsome.' Loki stroked a hand down Ianto's face, and the down his body.

Loki had done his research on S.H.I. . He had to figure out how to get to them. He had watched them closely, and watched how they all seem to like this ordinary man. It was also clear that Captain America's feelings were of a personal nature.

'Loki.' Steve snarled his handsome features contorted in anger.

Loki smirked as he took hold of Ianto's face, and pulled him into a kiss. He loved the feel of everyone's eyes on him. He could feel their anger through the screen. This was only the start of the game.

Natasha grabbed hold of Steve's arm. She wanted to give him support, and also to try and stop him from doing anything stupid. If Steve did get angry and go on a rampage, he could destroy a lot.

'Let him go Loki.' Fury ordered. 'You lost to us once before.'

Loki pulled away from the kiss. They could see Ianto's lust filled face, and his blank eyes. 'Goodbye gentleman.' He could see the absolute hatred on their faces. This was better than he thought. 'Ianto, kiss me.'

'Yes sir.' Ianto replied and kissed Loki passionately.

The screen suddenly cut off.

Clint looks at Steve. 'It's not Ianto; he's under Loki's power.'

'I know, and I'll let Ianto know when we get him back. None of this is his fault.' Steve whispered.

Natasha could see that Steve didn't think Ianto was at fault, but he obviously blamed himself.

'Did we get anything on where he was?' Fury asked Maria.

She shook her head; they hadn't managed to trace it.

'Damn it.' Steve shouted and stormed off.

XXXXX

'Now it's time to create some havoc.' Loki turned to look at the suited man next to him. 'Ianto, take this bag, and leave it in a populated area.'

'Of course sir.' Ianto took hold of the bag and walked into a shopping Mall.

TBC


End file.
